


辛德勒的名單-一些PWP

by Noodles513



Category: Schindler's List (1993)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, 軍裝, 馬鞭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 政治不正確/和歷史上人物不相連僅當作同人創作看待即可/莫認真總之就也是一些PWP
Relationships: Amon Goeth/Oskar Schindler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Schindler沒想過，在自己慶生會上當著成群的德國軍官面前親吻獻上蛋糕的猶太女子會為自己惹禍上身，也許他該曉得，但這名幫助無數名猶太人的商人看來確實是過於善良了點。

Schindler也從沒想過將他從牢獄解救出來的會是他，那名濫殺無數猶太人、性格暴躁殘虐的德國軍官，Amon Goeth。

他們兩人的關係過於複雜得難以言喻，這其中包含著彼此利用、金錢往來、默契、信賴、憎恨，也許在這之外還存在著一絲好感。

在Schindler獄後的幾日，他親自前往Amon的住所想為此向對方致謝，他十分擅長攏絡德國軍官，在這些禮節之上他確實做足到位，若不是此，也許他不會入獄，但若不是此，他也無法輕易的離開監獄。

******

穿著一身筆挺西裝的商人獻給了德國軍官一瓶難得上等的威士忌，玻璃製的瓶身上頭的製造年份顯示著它的價值。

未卸下那套德國軍裝的年輕軍官領著Schindler至陽台的桌椅，他將兩枚玻璃杯放置於桌面上斟滿了琥珀色的酒，Schindler先行坐了下來，Amon則拿起了酒杯將上身倚在圍牆啜飲了一小口威士忌，「確實是好酒，Mr.Schindler。」

平時乍看之下帶著年輕血氣的軍官在這段時間內似乎有些許改變，Schindler不曉得是否僅是自己的錯覺，他淺淺扯起了嘴角，笑著回應對方，「若這酒不好，我是不會將它帶來的。」

兩人的默契使彼此並未提起任何關於Schindler入獄以及Amon是如何將他解救出來的細節，他們僅是享受著這格外寧靜的夜晚時分，沒有殺戮，沒有淒厲的喊聲，亦沒有槍聲以及煙硝。

誰也不曉得伴隨著這樣的夜晚，他們喝進了多少杯酒，酒精的影響使得Amon白皙的面龐泛起了血色，正如同剛來到這個城鎮的那天，今晚的天氣依然冷得使他不禁咒罵著，「真他媽的冷，我們真是瘋了才坐在陽台邊喝酒。」

「如果你想的話，我們可以進室內。」Schindler同樣感覺到冷風拂過面頰的疼痛，不禁單手將西裝外套向內拉攏。

兩枚酒杯以及早已一滴不剩的酒瓶被獨留於室外，兩人進了房內關上了窗，酒精在此時帶給了彼此些許暖意。

沒過多久，Schindler才意識到他們正待在Amon的寢室，鋪得平整的床單，足以容納兩人的大床，一瞬之間他尷尬得愣了一愣，身旁的軍官則隨手拿起置於牆邊的馬鞭，他看起來似醉非醉，以鞭子的頂端挑起了商人的下巴。

在Schindler理解狀況前，Amon先開了口，「Oskar，你知道身為下位者的感受嗎？像是奴隸、螻蟻一般被人壓在身下踐踏著，那名為絕望的感受。」

他不曉得Amon突如其來的言論想表達什麼，真要說他從未真正理解這名性格陰晴不定的德國軍官腦中的想法，Schindler不假思索的回應，「我不曉得你口中的下位與我所想像的相同？」他巧妙的將問題拋了回去。

Amon笑了出聲，那張俊俏的面容此刻則帶點稚氣，卻又在下一秒收回了所有笑容，銳利的榛綠色雙眼打量著面前的男人，手裡的鞭子則輕輕拍打著對方的臉頰，「不管是哪一種，對我來說都是相同的。」

Schindler並沒有因對方的舉動而顯得被激怒，反以平靜回應著Amon，「若你有興趣，也許我能夠讓你體會，但以你的驕傲我想你並不想親自感受是吧。」

年輕軍官瞇起了那對帶點微醺的雙眼，瞪視著面前身穿西裝的商人，「你曾經告訴我當一個人有能力輕易謀取他人性命，而他卻選擇饒恕對方，是一種權力的象徵，我嘗試了。」

Schindler並沒有馬上給予對方回應，而是靜靜等待對方說著。

「也許我還是無法理解身於下位被人饒恕的人有什麼樣的感受。」Amon若有所思的將手中的馬鞭垂至腿邊。

「如果你想要感受，就在今晚的此時此刻，僅有我們兩個，也許我能試著讓你體會到類似的感覺。」Schindler在大腦審視過這段話前便已脫口而出，他不曉得Amon是否會因此而發怒，甚至從胸口掏出手槍指向他。

而這些並沒有發生。

Amon僅是注視著他，他的一生與無數多個女性上過床，但他從沒嘗試過與一個身材比他更高壯的男人發展關係，眼神大略掃視過Schindler，那張面容並不差，也許對象是他的話，也未嘗不是不可。

「Oskar，我想知道那感覺。」年輕軍官遞出了手中的馬鞭，交出了自己的信賴。

接過馬鞭的Schindler以鞭子挑著Amon微開的領口，他能感受到年輕軍官內心的悸動以及些許恐懼，從對方吞嚥的喉頭他知道那男人已下定了決心。

「從現在開始你得聽從我的指示，但你隨時可以停止，只要你想，Amon。」Schindler低沉的嗓音給予了第一道命令，面前的軍官則動手開始解開自己胸前的襯衫鈕扣。

當襯衫敞開後，Amon正打算脫去自己上身的衣物，而一旁的男人則以鞭子輕抵在他的手背阻止了對方的動作，「我希望你能穿著這身制服。」

德國軍官不以為然，停下了手上的動作，Schindler則蹲踞在Amon的面前緩緩解起男人腰間的皮帶，動作熟練的脫去對方軍綠色的長褲，垂軟的性器在他眼前一覽無遺。

Schindler含入了Amon的性器，這也許是他第一次為一個男人做這件事，吸吐之間的動作看在德國軍官眼下是如此的笨拙，但他卻因此而感到一絲興奮，過去無數的女子為他服侍，他從未想過眼前這般景色會如此的不同，急迫的渴望使他以帶有骨感的雙手扶著Schindler的頭，擺動著自己的下身希望能夠得到更多的刺激。

Amon的陰莖在Schindler的嘴裡硬挺著，淫靡的氣味飄散在彼此的鼻間，舔弄的動作卻在男人高潮之前靜了下來。

未得到滿足的軍官怒視著身下的男人，Schindler則站起了身子回視對方的憤怒，「Amon，我想從沒有人敢這樣對你，這便是你無法得到的感受，你能理解嗎？」

軍官並沒有回應Schindler。

「趴上床。」簡短的命令再次迴盪在Amon的耳邊，雖然他想要抗拒，但內心深處卻因好奇而遵從了指示，Schindler總能給他從未有過的體驗。

當他赤裸著臀部趴在床側邊緣的同時，耳邊傳來了鞭子劃破空氣的呼嘯聲，Amon忍不住顫了一下，他並沒有回頭查看Schindler在他身後的舉動，下一秒，同樣的聲響再次傳進耳內，這一次卻伴隨著強烈的疼痛，身後的臀瓣迎來了拍打，他的臀肉在那一瞬間顫動發紅著。

Schindler抽起鞭子的速度十分迅速，疼痛則已烙在Amon的臀瓣之上，灼熱的燃燒感讓德國軍官喊出了聲，「Fuck、Oskar你他媽的竟敢拿鞭子抽我？」

「這便是被抽打的疼痛，Amon。」Schindler情緒平靜的下著結論，並沒有因對方的怒吼停下手上的動作，接連在那白皙的臀部上抽打了五下，粉色的鞭痕微微浮現Amon的兩片臀瓣之上。

鞭打停了下來，Schindler將上身伏在Amon的背上，口吻溫柔的在他的耳邊說著，「我停下了動作，這正是對你的寬恕，若我想，我能夠給予你更多的疼痛，但我並沒有這麼做。」

Amon靜默聽著Schindler的耳語，對方早已拋下了手邊的馬鞭，那溫熱的手掌像是安撫一般溫柔的撫弄著他發紅的臀瓣，原先腦中的怒氣在這一秒緩緩散去，取而代之的則是渴望得到更多的撫慰。

Schindler修長的手指沿著他的臀縫緩緩滑入了陰影處，皺褶處不習慣的被輕壓著，Amon反射性的夾緊了臀做出了抵抗，「放鬆，Amon。」Schindler再次於他的耳邊低語著。

他不曉得對方從何取得那潤滑的液體，但在冰冷過後原先僅是抵著他的手指緩緩向內侵入了他的甬道，粗長的手指滑過內壁帶來了些許刺激，Amon不禁倒抽了一口氣。

Schindler的中指來回在他灼熱的體內抽插著，原先緊縮著的臀穴經由幾次頂弄逐漸放鬆了下來，他在擴張之後加入了第二根手指，接著第三根手指。

三根手指摳弄著Amon的甬道，勾起的動作像在尋找什麼似的按壓著他，胸口因Schindler的動作激烈起伏著，他幾乎能聽見自己漸大的喘息聲充斥在寂靜的夜裡，一股羞恥感在心中蔓延開來。

Schindler的手指按壓上了那塊敏感的位置，「等等、那裡......」Amon忍不住發出了呻吟聲，身後的男人則勾起了嘴角，看來他找對地方了，狡詐的商人緩緩將手指從他的體內抽出。

Schindler解開了自己腰間的皮帶，使西裝褲垂落於自己的腳踝，金屬的扣環撞擊到了地面發出了清亮的聲響，他將右手握住了自己硬挺的下身抵在Amon擴張後的穴口，幾次的抵弄才讓那完全勃發的性器插了進去。

他聽見了Amon的喘息聲伴隨著一絲哀號，想起對方也是第一次作為下位者，Schindler小心翼翼將自己的性器一點一點沒入對方體內，等待他緩過了最初的疼痛，Schindler才開始緩慢擺動著腰間，跨部頂著對方帶有鞭痕灼熱的臀肉，隨著他的動作發出了黏膩的水聲、拍打聲。

「啊......哈、啊......」Amon趴伏在床上毫無抵抗的任憑身後的男人在他甬道內抽插，胸口劇烈跳動的心搏、因未曾嘗試所帶來的興奮、甬道內一次又一次傳來的刺激感，這所有的一切都如此的新鮮。

他知道Schindler總能給他帶來驚喜，德國軍官在體內最敏感的那一處被對方強烈頂弄了幾次之後忍不住下身的腫脹射出了白濁，身後的刺激並沒有因此而停下

Schindler抓著他逐漸垂軟的腰肢，大力擺動著自己的下身，激烈的抽插動作下將自己黏稠灼熱的體液往Amon的體內射入。

他並沒有直接將下身抽出，兩人交疊的身體傳來彼此的溫度，Schindler大口呼吸喘息著，聽著Amon也同樣低吟著，過了一段時間他才緩緩抽出了陰莖將那白濁帶出，濕黏的液體一點一點從德國軍官的窄穴內滑落至大腿，高潮過後的他早已無力的趴伏在床上。

軍官的臉頰邊傳來了一股溫熱的氣息，一個淺淺的吻落在他的臉上，「Amon，我想在這個時代之下親吻猶太女子會被關入監牢，同樣的親吻你的臉頰，與你發生性關係也是不被允許的。」

這時代還未開明到能夠接受同性之間的性愛關係，兩人在心中都早有底。

Amon為此展開眉角輕笑著，「只要我不舉報你，你不自己自首，誰又能為你定罪，Oskar。」

「身處在這個時代下的我們，也許都有罪吧。」Schindler低沉的以笑聲回應著對方。

FIN


	2. 鞭子與糖

Schindler待在Amon的身邊看盡了他的所作所為，在他的眼裡Amon有時其實就像是個不成熟的孩子一般，對他來說也許面對自己所踐踏的人命如踩死一隻螞蟻同樣無感，他舉起槍並不需要任何理由，他扣下板機也無須猶豫，在戰爭之下所生存的軍官也許遺忘了一部分的人性。

Amon Goeth能夠爬上現在的位置，也許正也因為他這樣的個性，若他身邊有人告訴他善良為何，那麼也許他並不會站在這，Schindler知道這名德國軍官內心的一部分早已冰封，在這時代下過於軟弱善良的人僅會遭到淘汰。

說來諷刺，戰爭造成了多少悲劇，Amon正也是其中之一。

從Schindler與Amon所相處的過程中，他能感覺到對方並非完全泯滅人性，但在外界的眼光之下、自己內心的掙扎之下，他成為了現在這個Amon Goeth。

\------

Schindler偶爾會去Amon的宅第中拜訪他，就像是今日，他坐在軍官的床緣邊看著年輕的男人穿著白色襯衫胸前繫著兩條吊帶，不同於以往整齊梳起的頭髮，眼前的男人難得讓瀏海垂落於額前。

Amon正拿著步槍做例行清理，仔細的拆卸下各個部件，擦拭確認之後再一次的將它們組起。

坐在床緣邊的男人看著對方的動作，不禁在腦海中回想起自己過去曾經說服這名男子何謂饒恕的權利，Amon確實照著Schindler給他的建議嘗試了，起先，新鮮感使他滿足，再來，他放棄了饒恕，走回了原路。

在他思考的期間，德國軍官已將槍枝整理完畢，舉起了其中一把步槍做著瞄準的動作，看似心情挺好的勾起嘴角，起身便想走向陽台進行他的狩獵遊戲，他總是站在高處看著廣場上工作著的猶太奴隸，接著無差別的開槍，不管對方是老人、女人亦或者僅是個孩童。

Schindler知道Amon心裡在盤算些什麼，率先打斷了他的興致，「若是還有更有趣的事情，你何不放下手中的槍？」

德國軍官回過身看向對方，帶著玩性嘴邊充滿笑意回問Schindler，「能有什麼事情值得我這麼做？」Amon雙眼之中顯然充滿著好奇，他凝視著床邊男人的眼眸試圖找尋著他想知道的答案。

Schindler輕笑著，站起了身子，在Amon的面前微彎下身，手指輕挑的抬起了對方的下巴，語帶勾引的回應，「別告訴我你從沒回想過那一晚。」

Amon的手掌拍開了Schindler放在他下巴的手指，高傲的舉起了槍，以槍托撞擊了對方的腹部，「你還能給我帶來什麼刺激？」

雖然腹部挨了一記，Schindler並沒有發出喊聲，僅是扶著那微微疼痛的位置，另一手從Amon的手中取下了步槍放置在一旁，「你知道什麼叫做鞭子與糖？若你僅是一昧地給予鞭子，久了對方會開始反抗，而你一昧地給予糖，對方則會爬上你的頭頂無法無天，給了鞭子再接受糖，那甜度遠高過於你僅是給了糖。」

Amon不曉得Schindler打算做些什麼，但這也無妨，他現在僅想要堵住對方那說個不停的嘴，軍官扯著Schindler西裝下的領帶，將對方向下拉扯後將唇瓣覆上，阻止了他繼續說下去。

Schindler感覺到Amon的吻帶著侵略，對方的舌尖抵開了他的嘴向內伸了進去，彼此的唾液在口中交織著，舌頭彷彿遭受到森冉纏繞，呼吸急促得快要喘不過氣，他的指尖抓著軍官穿著襯衫的背部，力道強大得像是要陷入其中。

當兩人的唇瓣分開之後，Amon以手背抹過自己的唇角，一臉得瑟的模樣。

忽然之間他的手腕被Schindler抓握，隨著對方坐下的動作他的雙腿一個失衡使他摔至男人的大腿之上，那趴伏的動作使Amon感到一陣難堪，他掙扎著想要爬起，卻因對方左手的壓制而無法起身。

「別如此急躁，我想要你感受它。」Schindler將手掌覆在Amon的臀上，隔著薄質西裝褲的布料撫過他的臀瓣。

Amon冷靜了下來，不屑的怒吼，「你這次又想為我安上什麼罪名？Oskar？」

一個不輕不重的巴掌拍上了那翹起的臀瓣，「如同你毋須理由的扣下板機，我想我也沒有必要為你安上罪名，Amon這是我所說的鞭子。」

Schindler的手掌一下又一下的摑打在他的兩片臀瓣之上，Amon能夠感覺到在西裝褲之下的臀瓣因此發燙，也許還泛起了紅潤，對方並不是真的以十足的力道在給他懲罰，但時間久了他感覺到了一股不耐煩。

「鞭子給夠了，Oskar。」就算身於那樣的位置，Amon仍帶著那股傲氣，Schindler也因此而停下了動作，他將對方的身子從他腿上扶起，使那名較自己體型嬌小的男人坐在他的大腿之上，右手托著那帶肉的臀，不安分的手掌揉捏著微微發燙的部位。

「所以現在我想我該讓你感受一下鞭子之後的糖。」Schindler拉下了Amon襯衫上的吊帶，單手解開胸口的鈕扣，吻則從脖子上緩慢向下，最後停留在他胸前的突起，舌尖頂弄著Amon的乳首，唇瓣貼在那白皙的皮膚上不時地吸允著，他感覺到對方的乳尖在他的舔弄之下變得硬挺。

這時，Schindler將Amon抱起，德國軍官比起外表看起來還要沉重些許，他小心翼翼的讓對方躺上了床，脫去了對方下身的長褲，赤裸的下身袒露在眼前，他注意到對方腿間的性器微微抬起了頭，看來自己確實能引起軍官的興致，他再次確認。

雙手抬高了那雙修長的腿，Amon仰躺在床鋪上看似並不抗拒，這使Schindler放膽地將頭靠向對方的兩腿之間，舌尖輕舔過那陰影下的皺摺處，他感覺到軍官的下身微微顫動著，商人淺勾起了笑意繼續將自己的舌頭一點一點伸入窄穴內。

唾液以及濕軟的舌頭在Amon的下身肆意妄為，軍官抓著Schindler的頭，抽動著自己的下身，「Fuck、你真他媽的......Oskar......」

Schindler有耐心的以舌尖擴張著Amon，濕黏的感覺充斥著那甬道，淫靡的氣味傳入了他的鼻腔內，商人抬起了頭以手指插入充滿唾液的窄穴之中，微微搖了頭，「看來潤滑的效果並不夠。」

他在掌心中倒入了些許潤滑劑，再次以手指拓張著那甬道，溫熱的內壁夾緊了他的手指，就算已經不是第一次了，Amon的內裏還是如此的緊緻，他聽見對方淺淺的喘息聲似乎對於指交帶有一定的喜愛，忍不住以手指在對方體內多抽插了幾下。

「快給我進來、你這混帳......」就算身為下位，他的口吻仍充滿著命令語氣，Schindler知道Amon的脾氣，這使他加快了擴張，抽出了手指後取而代之的則是自己身下早已硬挺的巨物。

這一次，他將下身長驅直入的挺進Amon的體內，插入了最深處，擺動著腰間，拍打著軍官的臀瓣，身下的陰囊不斷的撞擊彼此交合的位置下，兩人粗重的喘息聲於彼此耳邊傳達著性愛的熱情。

直到高潮。

Schindler與Amon在浴室為自己清理性愛後的不堪，回到了房內，軍官點燃了一支菸使尼古丁充滿自己的肺部，接著吐出了一口雲霧，「若我們不是誕生在這個時代之下，不曉得會是如何。」他若有所思的說著。

「這場戰爭讓我遇見了你，這時代讓我們背負著罪。」一旁的Schindler道。

「若有來生…」Amon並沒有將話說完。

Schindler則幫他接了下去，「若有來生，希望我們已得到了救贖。」

而Amon的腦海中則迴盪著另一個結論，若有來生，希望我能在其他的光景下遇見你。


	3. Chapter 3

Schindler的掌心覆在Amon那精緻的臉龐，氣溫使得男人的體溫顯得略低，但對方的手掌卻十分的溫暖，德國軍官瞇起了雙眼，他知道這一切是不該觸及的領域，卻也在無意之間身陷泥沼。

他就像是無止盡的向下淪陷，就算伸出手也無法拉自己一把，他明白，但已無法回頭，他就是一名罪人，無法為自己做任何辯解。

對方的指腹蹭過他的臉頰，來到了唇瓣，指頭撫摸著那乾澀的嘴唇，抵開了他的脣齒，軍官輕咬了男人一口，下一秒含著兩根手指，以唾液沾濕了對方，舌頭舔舐著那粗糙的皮膚，他知道自己在做些什麼。

Amon湖綠色的眼瞳染上了情慾，在他口腔內的指頭像是性交似的抽插著他，他勾起了唇角，握上腰間的手槍，以槍柄重重回敬面前的男人，Schindler抽出了指頭，腹部的疼痛讓他腰部微彎，「Oskar，你的手指夠濕了，不要浪費時間。」

「難道有人敢在深夜打擾軍官Goeth？」Schindler諷刺的看著對方房內的步槍，那喪盡天良的軍官曾在住所的陽台拿著槍枝隨自己的心情射殺無辜的人民。

「諒他們也沒有這種勇氣，但我沒什麼耐心，你懂的。」Amon將手槍納入腰間，肩上的吊帶則自行脫下，寬垮的軍綠長褲及內著被他所褪除，全身上下僅剩下那純白的襯衫，以及及膝的黑色長襪。

Schindler靠近對方，左手撐開一邊的臀瓣，沾染唾液的指頭順著尾椎探入隱沒在陰影下的私處，撫著那片皺摺，按壓了幾次之後便直接以兩根手指插至深處。

軍官歎了一聲，他從未想過自己會沉迷於男色，但Oskar Schindler確實是特別的，對方總能讓他感到驚訝，就算表面上他們之間的往來僅在於權限與金錢上的交易，但私底下早已在無意間跨越了不容許觸碰的界線。

禁忌的關係卻讓人無比興奮，Amon的臀穴被指頭一點一吋的擴張，唾液的潤滑並沒有非常好，但那種帶著疼痛的性交卻是他最為熱衷的，手指上的粗繭不斷蹭過那敏感的內壁，他握著自己下身的硬挺套弄著，感受前後所帶來的愉悅。

身高上的差別並沒有為Amon的地位帶來危機，就算是作為承受的那一方，也是他所選擇，軍官粗魯的扯開面前男人腰間的皮帶，金屬扣環發出了清脆響聲，那些質料高級的布料總讓他好奇這商人究竟擁有多少資源。

他的手伸入了Schindler的內著，握上那熱燙的下身，垂軟的陰莖在他的搓揉與套弄之下變得和他此刻同樣的硬挺，他能感覺到對方粗重的喘息，彼此同樣渴望著性愛所獲得的一切，就算兩人在這之前都與無數的女孩發生過關係，但若要說的話，他們都是彼此第一位男性。

Amon的後穴在指頭的抽插下帶著慾望的收縮，他的手對著面前男人的陰莖加以施力，提醒Schindler不必將他當成女性過於紳士的對待。

Schindler揚起嘴角抽出了他的手指，刻意在Amon面前舔弄著它，或許因為羞恥感亦或者難以忍受的情慾，軍官以腿勾住商人的後跟，看著他應聲倒上床鋪，那表情似乎說明著對於被體型比自己嬌小的男人放倒感到錯愕。

Amon開了一瓶對方所送來的威士忌，就著瓶口直接暢飲，白皙的雙頰因酒精而蒙上一層緋紅，「你也嚐嚐看這確實十分順口。」他將瓶口靠上Schindler的唇瓣，男人感覺到酒液的香氣十分的醇厚，些許溢出的威士忌沾染在對方的襯衫上，留下了琥珀色的污漬。

軍官直接爬上Schindler的身上，他的手指伸入自己的股間確認過甬道的擴張，一隻手握住下身男人硬挺的陰莖對準了他的臀穴。

Amon緩緩壓低身子，抵在穴口的硬物逐漸沒入他的體內，男人感覺到自己的下身被那勃起的陰莖撐開，疼痛與快感交互襲來，他喘息著並沒有停下動作，直到他的臀瓣貼覆在Schindler的下身。

就算享受疼痛卻仍需時間習慣，他僅是緩慢的撐起身子再次坐下讓對方的陰莖頂至最深處的部位，幾次的來回，Amon逐漸加快了頻率，身下的Schindler也迎合著他的動作挺起自己的腰，頂弄著身上的軍官。

每一次的深入都能準確撞擊在那處軟肉上，彼此的默契掌握著節奏，汗水浸濕了他們身上的襯衫，濕透的布料透著淺淺的膚色，Amon在Schindler的身上放蕩著，在這一刻他們只屬於彼此，所有戰爭下產生的問題都被拋諸腦後。

他們不曉得戰爭會持續多久，未來又會如何，但此刻他們需要對方的溫度，需要這份激情，就算同性之間的性愛違反了時代下的法制，但又如何。

我愛你從不存在於兩人的口中，他們僅是各取所需，並不需要多餘的承諾與花言巧語，一切的字句都擺在心中。

白濁的體液隨著高潮襲來射在他的上腹與Schindler的身上，他並沒有等待下身的男人同樣獲得快感，射在裡面若要清理十分的麻煩，Amon起身讓對方的陰莖褪出，以手掌幫對方套弄至高潮。

「滿意了？」

「還可以。」

Schindler在浴室中簡單沖洗完便悄悄離去，獨留下那名軍官，Amon披上了軍綠色象徵納粹的夾克，站在陽台點起了一支菸，對著寒冷的夜晚吐出了灰白色的煙霧，這樣的日子也許不用多久之後將會結束，也可能持續下去。

未來是如此不確定的詞語，那麼正應該在此刻享受著當下，就算在這樣的戰亂之下遇見了你，一個是猶太人的聖人，另一個則是戰爭下的罪人，如此的諷刺。


	4. 離開之後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色死亡

Schindler凝視著遠方，他不曉得自己為了什麼而回頭，那雙眸所注視的地方一片荒蕪，沒有任何值得多看一眼的東西，卻彷彿時間靜止一般使他定格。

此時，他所不知道的是，Amon Goeth在那一刻執行了絞刑，正巧在那雙眼所凝視的遠方......那名德國軍官嚥下了最後一口氣。

「你永遠不曉得在這一刻，我將永遠的離去。」

「我永遠不曉得，在那一刻，我凝視的是你的離去。」

「若你知道的話，你會為此而難過。」

「若我知道的話，我會為你敬上最後一杯酒。」

「你永遠不會讓自己喝醉，Oskar Schindler。」

「這一次，我將為你醉，Amon Goeth。」

\------

站在絞刑台上的那一瞬間，他知道這一刻總會來臨，脖子上被繫上了粗麻繩，這也許正是接近死亡的感覺，要說恐懼嗎？他不確定自己是否也能感受到那樣的情緒。

絞刑執行前，雙手被綑綁著，他舉起了手輕撥了自己額上的髮絲，就算是最後一刻，也要活得體面，他穿著過於寬大的衣著，腦中不禁浮現了一個人，那男人總是穿著一身服貼的西服，Amon淺淺了笑了出來，一旁的執行者瞪視著他，身為納粹兇手的男人在生命的最後一刻竟還笑得出來。

「Heil Hitler!」，德國軍官行著納粹禮，迎向自己生命的盡頭，他將此生獻給了納粹，執行者一腳踢向了他雙腳下的矮凳，一下又一下，終究還是敵不過命運，腳下唯一的支撐不在，懸在空中的他感受到粗麻繩越發越緊，空氣硬生生的遭受到阻斷，氧氣再也無法進到他的體內。

大腦因缺氧而無法思考，他感覺到自己的靈魂正在離去。

對Amon Goeth而言，這何嘗不是個解脫。

\------

再一次的碰面。

他已不再是過去的猶太死神 Amon Goeth。

他也不再是那個猶太聖人 Oskar Schindler。

這一次，他們轉世之後戰爭早已結束，和平的時代來臨。

他看著面前經過的高大男子穿著著一身挺拔的西裝，一瞬之間腦海閃過了許多片段畫面，他能確信自己此生並沒有經歷過這一切。

他眼角瞥見一旁注視著他的男人，白色的襯衫，胸前則繫著兩條吊帶，典型的英倫氣質，這確實是他第一次見到對方，但心中卻蔓延著一股熟悉感，他無法理解這道不斷升起的暖流為何，這使他不禁回頭。

那雙榛綠色的雙眸與他對視，對方淺淺的笑了，「我想這十分唐突，但我感覺到我們並非第一次見面。」

「不、我也有同樣的感覺，你讓我覺得熟悉。」

倫敦飄起了細雨，一陣冷風襲來，也許這正是最適合至酒吧喝杯威士忌的日子。


End file.
